The Black Gundam
Black Gundam is the first episode of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It first aired in Japan on March 2, 1985. Synopsis In space, Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena, pilots a red mobile suit, the RMS-099 Rick Dias. He signals to his wingmen, Apolly Bay and Roberto and asks his wingmen how they like their mobile suits. In the Side 7 colony Green Noa 1, a teenage boy named Kamille Bidan excuses himself from karate practice and runs off. He is confronted by the karate team captain, Mezun Mex as he leaves and is slapped by him, but leaves anyway. A friend of his, Fa Yuiry, catches up with Kamille, loudly yelling out his name which he hates hearing. They jump into a linear car vehicle and head towards the space port. As the linear car heads along the outside of the colony, Kamille looks out the window and senses something unusual. Quattro also senses something odd. He wonders if the funny feeling is being caused by Amuro Ray or Lalah Sune, although neither seems quite right. The linear car arrives at the spaceport, and Kamille rushes out of it. He is disappointed when he finds that the ship Temptation has already docked. Fa asks him what the big deal is and Kamille says it was piloted by Bright Noa, captain of the White Base during the One Year War. Kamille decides to go looking for Bright. He floats around a corner and emerges into an atrium, noticing a group of Titans standing at the other end. Fa trails into the room behind him and calls his name to get his attention. This gets the attention of the Titans, and one of them, Jerid Messa, makes fun of Kamille's girl-like name. This causes Kamille to run up to the Titans and punch Jerid in the face. The other Titans quickly grab Kamille and start beating him up. Jerid kicks Kamille in the head, knocking him out. In space, Quattro approaches the second Side 7 colony, Green Noa 2, and sneaks inside. He gets out of his Rick Dias and heads through a series of hallways until he makes it to the interior of the colony. He flies around the industrial-like colony, taking photographs. It isn't long before an experimental mobile suit, the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, flies by him. He snaps some pictures as the Mk II notices him and attempts to give chase. Due to his small size, Quattro is able to make it back into the series of hallways towards his mobile suit and escape. In Green Noa 1, Kamille is interrogated by a Titans officer, Matosh. Matosh demands to know why Kamille picked a fight with a Titan and whether he's heard of an organization known as the AEUG. Looking through a dossier on Kamille, he comments that he is a primary candidate for military service. With Kamille refuses to say a thing, Matosh storms out of the room. Kamille rests his head on the table and has a strange sensation again. A lawyer walks in the room and unlocks Kamille's cuffs, saying that he is free to go, and that if it wasn't for his mother, he could have been detained indefinitely. When Matosh taunts him, Kamille punches him and is detained again by multiple Titans guards. Suddenly, there is a rumbling and the room partially collapses, as one of the experimental Mk II's has crashed into the building. Taking advantage of the ensuing chaos, Kamille runs out of the building, right by his mother, Hilda Bidan. Spotting a jeep sitting idly by with the key in the ignition, Kamille drives off. Back at the broken building, the hatch to the Gundam Mk II opens and Jerid climbs out to assess the damage. Kamille continues driving down the road as another Mk II flies towards the building to help out Jerid's Mk II. Kamille notices that he's approaching a suspension bridge and jumps off the jeep as it approaches the bridge. Kamille tumbles down a hill and thinks about what he's done. Back in space, Quattro signals the ship Argama to fire a laser and blow an opening in the side of the colony. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Kamille Bidan, Fa Yuiry, Emma Sheen, Apolly Bay, Roberto, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Hilda Bidan. *'Mecha Introduced:' RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, RMS-099 Rick Dias *'Ships Seen For the First Time:' Argama, Temptation-class * This marks the first appearance of Char Aznable under his "Quattro Bajeena" alias. Staff *'Script:' Hiroshi Ohnogi & Minoru Onoya *'Unit Director:' Yasuhiro Imagawa *'Animation Director:' Hiroyuki Kitazume